


[Podfic of] Here Be Dragons

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Jared had gotten into professional questing by accident, but Jensen had wanted to be an adventurer since his childhood. He had the heart for it, and the drive, and Jared looked on fondly as Jensen accepted accolades and congratulations after every successful dramatic rescue. He'd been offered no fewer than six princesses for marriage, but he'd turned them all down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here Be Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024482) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



> Recorded for CakeSwap round 4 and originally posted [there](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/49321.html) on LJ.
> 
> And now there's a second podfic!!! Check out tipsy_kitty's version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9577340)

**Download** : [mp3](http://bit.ly/2kymVV7) [24 MB] ||| [m4b](http://bit.ly/2knzyQR) [25 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 51:43 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
